1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film transport mechanisms for cameras and, more particularly, to sliding mirror mechanisms, flip mirror shutters and film boxes with disengageable drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter for multi exposure images generally includes a rotatably driven segmented disk having multiple journals for support, which structure, in combination with reticle masking apparatus, is an impediment to the minimum size of the camera casing or housing. Film transport and registration apparatus attendant a camera for purposes of rotorscoping preclude interchanging a sliding mirror assembly useable with a rotary shutter and flip mirror assembly. Film boxes for cameras used particularly in making multiple exposure images generally include a pair of film boxes to house the unexposed and exposed film. These film boxes are generally not removable and remountable without meticulous attention to alignment of the drive mechanisms; often, threading the film from the film boxes into the camera is a difficult, time consuming and laborious process with danger of inadvertently exposing the film.